Mack for real
by Neo Aguni
Summary: my ending for PROO MackRose RonnyTyzonn


I do not own Power Rangers

This takes place after Operation Overdrive ends.

Chapter 1

Andrew Hartford, Spencer, Will, Dax, Ronny, and Rose were all gathered around a table in the command center. The war was over Camdor, The Fear cats, Moltor, and Flurious were all defeated the corona aurora and its jewels where safe, as was earth.

Despite this the sense of victory was drowned out by grief. On the table was Mack. During the final battle he had gone sentinel. For a while it appeared as though Mack had the upper hand when he defeated Moltor. Flurious' counter attack caught the red ranger by surprise. After a harsh Battle Mack was forced to attack at point blank.

The following explosion was deafening. Time seemed to stand still as the rangers waited to see which of the two survived.

When neither of them stood the rangers feared the worst the rangers, and rushed into the battle area and saw the charred remains of Flurious and their red ranger lying in pieces.

Each of the rangers was handling the grief in their own way. Tyzonn seemed hurt the most at losing another friend. Dax was quiet as if his mind was trying to come to terms with the price their victory had cost. Ronny's fists were clenched as silent tears ran down her face. Will was quietly poised as he usually was, but his eyes betrayed him. Rose was the worst of the five. She felt like something ice cold had just been stabbed through her heart. She gasped for air as tears flooded her eyes.

"Can't you," Dax asked, "I don't know fix him."

Rose's head popped up. Why hadn't she thought of that, and she was supposed to be the smart one.

"I can make repairs," Mr. Hartford began, "But whatever it was that made Mack," He continued, "Mack," He finished for lack of a better term, "It's gone."

"What do you mean?" Ronny asked her voice think with emotion,

"There is no technology that can have a robot behave and think like a human," He explained,

"Then how did Mack?" Will asked,

"I don't know," Andrew replied, "For two years I tried to find out," He continued, "I tried to isolate and find out what it was, but I never could," He finished his voice cracking, "It was like some wonderful accident." Tears now evident in his eyes putting his head in his hands.

"What happens to the soul of a machine?" Tyzonn asked softly to no one in particular,

Rose wanted to cry. She wanted to cry so badly but the tears simply would not come. She found herself thinking back on all the moments she had with the red ranger.

--------flashback-----

Mr. Hartford, Spencer, Rose and Mack where in the drive humvee trying to escape the lava lizards.

"You guys where awesome," Mack spoke smiling, "You were really giving it to them."

Rose could feel warmth in her chest because of that smile, which led to her giving him one as well.

"I'm not exactly sure who was giving what to whom, but thanks."

----Skip ahead----

"I think you made a great pirate," Mack teased, "Yo I'm Rosie the bold."

"You're deluded," She responded, "Now can we keep trying to track down Miratrix."

"Looks like your search is over," Spencer spoke pointing to a monitor.

"Mack please let me handle this," Rose asked, "I have a score to settle with him."

"Alright," He replied, "But I'm stepping in if you need back up."

"And I'll prepare the new shovel driver should your enemy grow to enormous size," Spencer added.

"You're the best Spencer," Rose beamed racing out of the command center_, "and so are you Mack."_

-----------------skip ahead-------------------

"We've got to eject," Dax yelled.

"He's right," Rose, confirmed, "We're out of power."

"You guys go," Mack ordered, "I'll be right behind you."

An Explosion rocked the Megazord knocking Will, Dax, Ronny and Rose out of the Zord, but knocking Mack out.

later 

"Guys what happened out there?' He asked,

"Flurious and Moltor teamed up," Ronny stated, "They got us from both sides."

"They were brutal," Dax cut in.

"Mack is out there all alone we have to help him," Will added.

"We'll do everything we can," Rose added stressed, "And knowing Mack if we can't find him he'll find us." Rose finished, _"Come on Mack don't make a liar out of me."_

--------------skip ahead-------------

"And that concludes our lecture on sustainable energy and global warming," Rose finished dismissing her class.

She set her projector remote down. She was already beginning to miss the adventure of being a power ranger. She was missing her friends then she lifted her head and got quite a surprise.

"Mack," She yelled cheerfully, "What are you doing here?"

He smiled and pointed at her. She couldn't describe the feeling coursing through her body as she got close to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"It's so good to see you." Rose happily chirped, _"You really have no idea how good Mack."_

------------------skip ahead------------------

"Guys," Mack began softly, "I…" he gathered every ounce of courage he had, "I'm an android," he finished, "That's why I could use Rose's robotic weapon."

Rose felt like she had just been punched in the stomach. Drawing in a deep breath she listened as the others gave Mack their assurances that him being a robot didn't change their friendship. Rose tried to give her own but for some reason she just didn't trust her voice.

Since her initial meeting of Mack he had charmed his way into her heart. At first they were just friends. Then she developed a bit of a crush on the red ranger, and finally she wasn't sure when it happened, but it had. She fell in love with Mackenzie Hartford, then to discover that he was an android talk about a major gut check.

------end flashback-----

"We should make repairs," Rose began softly, "It seems only right."

Andrew only nodded, "Spencer."

"Right away sir," He replied moving to get the tools stored in the command center.

When he returned Rose took them, "I can handle this for awhile Mr. Hartford."

"Thank you Rose," He replied softly stepping away.

The other rangers followed Mr. Hartford out of the command center while Spencer and Rose went to work on Mack. The elder Hartford returned about three hours later, and joined in the repair effort.

When they finally put Mack back together Andrew and Spencer left, but Rose stayed behind for a minute. When she was sure the others were out of earshot she turned to the red ranger.

"Mack," She began, "I don't know why I'm saying this," She began almost laughing at herself, "It's not like you can hear me," She began, "But I," She stopped briefly, "I just wanted you to know."

Rose paused again. Even though there was no way Mack could hear her it was still difficult to get these words out. Swallowing hard she began again.

"I just wanted you to know," She stated again, "That I love you," She finished, "Android or not."

After getting those words out Rose felt like a huge weight was lifted off her heart. With that done she leaned down and pressed a small chaste kiss against his lips. She ignored the rubbery taste of Mack's lifeless lips, but only pulled away when she absolutely had to.

"Good night Mack,"

After Rose left the command center she turned in for the night, but sleep didn't come for her that night. In fact in seemed as though insomnia was dealt to all occupants of the Hartford mansion.

As Rose was lying in her bed staring at the ceiling her mind once again wandered to the lifeless android that was lying several hundred feet beneath the house. Heart aching as more memories flooded her mind's eye.

"Hey," A voice asked surprising the pink ranger.

The surprised ranger looked at her door in time to see Ronny enter the room, "Hey."

"How are you holding up?" The yellow ranger asked,

"About as well as I can given the circumstances," Rose answered.

"I know," She replied, "A friend like Mack doesn't come along everyday do they?"

Rose shook her head in answer.

"It has to hurt even more," Ronny began, "When you're in love with them."

The pink ranger was taken by surprise. Her eyes holding every ounce of confusion and shock she was currently feeling.

"How?" She began,

"We've all known," Ronny countered, "Well since that whole pirate incident."

Rose was flabbergasted. She stumbled for words as she tried to come up with some form of a sentence.

"Why do you think Tyzonn only spent time with you to get information on Earth out of you." Ronny asked, "Here's a clue Man Law."

"Man Law," Rose asked still trying to make heads or tails of this.

"Well," Ronny began, "Man Law says that you don't hook up with a friends' ex," She explained.

That clicked. She remembered it from that whole ordeal when Will pretended to betray them.

"It also says that you don't hit on a girl your friend likes, or is going to ask out," Ronny finished.

"You mean Mack?" She asked,

The yellow ranger nodded, "He kind of wore his heart on his sleeves."

Rose looked away the tears she had been trying to spill were slowly slipping down her cheeks. Ronny moved over and took the pink ranger into her arms. After crying for what felt like years Rose fell asleep. Easing Rose back down Ronny stood and left.

"Do you think that was a good idea," Tyzonn asked.

"You and I both know that Mack wanted one of us to tell Rose that if something ever happened to him," She explained.

"I know," He replied, "I'm not questioning the decision," He began, "I am questioning the timing."

"Maybe you're right on that," She began, "But you know tomorrow we all say our goodbyes' and go our separate ways," She explained, "I may never see her again."

"I understand," He countered and then paused for a bit, "Ronny?"

"Yeah," She asked,

"I want to go with you," He spoke softly.

"What?" She asked shocked,

"I want to go with you," He reinstated.

"Why?" She asked, "Don't you want to go home?"

"Not as much as wanting to be near you," He answered.

"Ty," She began only to be silenced by the mercury ranger's demanding lips

She gasped as he kissed her. When the mercurian felt the yellow ranger's lips part he took advantage and slide his tongue into her mouth. After a few minutes she gave in. Placing her hands on his wrists she kissed him back.

When the two of them needed air they separated. Ronny's gaze was slightly glazed over and she chuckled almost drunkenly.

"I'm not going to risk losing you too," He whispered as he scooped the yellow ranger up and carried her off to his room.

Early the next morning all the rangers awoke to the blaring of the alarm. All of them scrambled into their uniforms and hastily made their way down stairs. When they got into the command center Mr. Hartford was there looking panicked.

"What is it?" Will asked breaking the silence,

"Mack's body," He began, "It's gone."

"What?" Rose shrieked, "How can it be gone?"

"I don't know," He began only to be cut off.

"What is with all the hubbub?" A voice asked,

Everyone froze. Turning they all saw Mack coming off the elevator. He looked tired, and a little groggy.

"One minute," He began, "It's nice and quiet, and then you've got alarms going off like crazy," he continued, "I thought we won."

The stunned rangers, billionaire, and butler stood shocked. A cry of Mack shook them as a pink blur tackled Mack to the ground.

"We thought we lost you," she cried not caring about the other eyes present.

"I may have been broken," He began a smile on his face, "But you guys fixed me," He spoke, "Right."

Rose nodded unable to stop the tears.

"I mean," He began, "Sure I remember attacking Flurious and then an explosion," He recalled, "The next thing I know I'm waking up in a dark command center."

The pink and red ranger failed to notice the others leaving so the two of them could be alone.

"We thought you were dead," Rose cried, "Mr. H said that what is was that made you seem alive was gone."

Mack drew Rose closer and rested her head against his chest. He ran a hand up her back causing her to take in a shuddered breath. When she settled down she managed to snuggle into Mack's embrace feeling as if she would die if he let go. Letting out a content sigh the pink ranger felt her body relax.

"Rose?" He asked quietly,

"Yeah," She replied revealing in the red ranger's warmth.

"There is something I've got to tell you," He began, "You see ever since we first met," He continued drawing his words carefully, "I've kind of," He continued, "Sort of."

Rose adjusted herself in Mack's lap causing the red ranger to blush. The ever vigilant pink ranger noticed this.

'He's never blushed before,' she thought to herself then noting his hairline, 'Is that sweat?'

"Rose," He asked breaking into her thought process.

"Yeah," She replied.

"I love you," He spoke softly, "If you don't feel the same way I'll understand…."

He never got to finish as a pair of soft sweet lips covered his. This kiss was much better than the first. Gone was the rubber taste in its place was one of cinnamon and mint. She could feel Mack's hands search her back for a few moments before the need for air caused them to separate.

"That was nice," She replied placing her hand on his neck, "Oh and Mack," She whispered, "I love you too."

A big grin crossed Mack's face as he drew the pink ranger in for another kiss. During which she felt his neck. Before the kiss she felt a gentle but repetitive thump under her fingers, when they started to kiss the thumping increased.

Now she was certain something was up. When the pulled away Mack and Rose got to their feet.

"So does this mean we're you know a couple?" Mack asked,

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Rose responded,

"Rose is there a purpose to this?" Mack asked as he was inserted into a scanner,

"Just testing a theory," She replied.

"Ok," He asked,

"Well," Rose asked Andrew as he looked over the controls, and the readouts.

The stunned expression never left the elder Hartford's face. He turned back to the young prodigy.

"As Usual," He began, "You were right Rose."

A part of her wanted to squeal with delight, Then Mack walked in putting his black and red jacket on.

"Right about what dad?" he asked,

"You're not an android anymore," He stated.

"What?" He asked,

"Look," Andrew said drawing him over to the monitors, "Heart, Lungs, Liver," He began, "Veins, arteries, and a skeletal structure."

Seeing Mack's confused and somewhat shocked face he replied, "Mack somehow you were not only revived, but turned into a human as well."

"How?" he asked turning to Rose,

"I don't know," She replied and, "I don't really care," She finished, "Because I'd take you as a human, or as an android."

"There is more good to this, " Mr. Hartford began, "You can have a real family," He began, "All you have to do is find the right woman."

"You know," Mack began, "I don't have to look," He began slipping an arm around the pink ranger, "I just have to wonder if she'll have me."

Rose slipped an arm around Mack and said, "Oh come on do you really need to wonder."

Mack smiled, as did Rose. Andrew looked at the two of them and allowed a grin to appear.

-----------------------Meanwhile--------------------------------------

Somewhere out in the universe the Sentinel Knight was holding the Corona Auroara. You couldn't see it but you could tell he was smiling.

"I thought I told them," He began, "The power of the Corona can cause a catastrophe, or a miracle."

--------------------------------------------------------------

That's it well what did you think?

Please leave a review.


End file.
